boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4
Season 4 of Boy Meets World originally aired on ABC from September 20, 1996 to April 25, 1997. Synopsis In their third year at John Adams High, Cory, Topanga, and Shawn face a series of new problems and a myriad of hijinks! Eric must decide what to do with his life, and Cory & Co. must just find a way to get by. Eric Eric's first year out of high school was a rocky one. Rejected from every college he applied to, Eric had to find something to occupy himself. The idea of retaking the SATs and trying for college again dogged him for the season, as Feeny urged him over and over again to go to college. He also worked at his father's nature store, but was fired after a mishap involving $5000 and a bear. Finally, Eric retook the SATs and did much better, finally getting into the nearby Pennbrook University. Shawn Shawn also faced a brand new scenario: a full family. With his parents back together for the first time in over a year, Shawn's home life was looking better than ever. Despite this, Shawn constantly faced an identity crisis involving attending college. Shawn made it through, though, and continues his happy-go-lucky ways. Cory and Topanga Perhaps stronger than ever, Cory and Topanga faced many obstacles in season 4. Topanga comforted Cory's insecurities about his physical appearance, Cory managed to be there for Topanga for her Sweet Sixteen, and they managed to overcome their hormonal urges and do the right thing. Most significantly, they survived Topanga's move to Pittsburgh when Topanga's Aunt Prudence took Topanga in for her final year of high school. Mr. Turner In this season Mr. Turner Is absent for a few episodes before making his last appearance in the episode Cult Fiction. Episode guide #You Can Go Home Again #Hair Today, Goon Tomorrow #I Ain't Gonna Spray Lettuce No More #Fishing for Virna #Shallow Boy #Janitor Dad #Singled Out #Dangerous Secret #Sixteen Candles and 400-Pound Men #Turkey Day #An Affair to Forget #Easy Street #B and B's B'n B #Wheels #Chick Like Me #A Long Walk to Pittsburgh: Part 1 #A Long Walk to Pittsburgh: Part 2 #Uncle Daddy #Quiz Show #Security Guy #Cult Fiction #Learning to Fly Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence * Lindsay Ridgeway as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Trivia * Lindsay Ridgeway joins the main cast. * Anthony Tyler Quinn leaves the main cast. Opening Sequence The opening sequence of Season 4 featured Cory running out of his house and jumping into a red convertible, driven by Eric. In the passengers seat is Shawn, and Cory joins Topanga in the back, as they sit atop the back. In the sky and mirrors, images of other cast members are shown as though they are memories from the past 3 seasons. Light rock music is played throughout. Disney Channel re-runs use this opening for the first four seasons of the series. Final Appearances *Jonathan Turner Notable Guest stars *Leon White as Vader *Kristanna Loken as Jennifer Bassett *Dan Lauria as Judge Lamb *Buddy Hackett as Mr. Fontaine *Soupy Sales as Mr. Martini *Ariana Richards as Claire Ferguson Notes The fourth season DVD set was canceled, but Hair Today, Goon Tomorrow was on the first season DVD set (with commentary) as a bonus feature. *This season also had the age jump, where Cory, Shawn, and Topanga were two years older than the previous season. Category:Seasons Category:Season 4 Category:Boy Meets World